conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihā́mmic/Sentences
These sentences are taken from "Graded Sentences for Analysis ". Section one #Bees hum. #The baby laughed. #The sun shines. #The wind blows. #The car started. #School began again. #The child ran quickly. #Yellow daffodils nodded gaily. #Little Marigold cried bitterly. #All the people shouted. #I recited twice. #The weary traveller slept soundly. #The little brook flows swiftly. #Softly the great white snowflakes fell. #The kind old man laughed pleasantly. #The happy days passed quickly. #Up jumped the smallest boy. #My little white kitten purrs softly. #Slowly the great door opened. #All the boys ran away. #The telephone rang again. #Down came the rain. #Once the Indians fought here. #The happy children shouted joyously. #The frightened horse plunged wildly. #Soon the rain stopped. #The girls answered quickly. #The oldest boy spoke carefully. #Slowly she looked around. #Down fluttered the bright leaves. #The snow has melted. #Our teacher is writing. #All the children are singing. #I will go now. #Soon the baby will walk. #The whistles are blowing. #The thimble rolled away. #The train will soon arrive. #She was always smiling. #I am patiently waiting. #Now the day is dawning. #The baby's ball has rolled away. #The two boys are working together. #The old turkey was strutting about. #This mist will probably clear away. #We have been studying. #Now I am going away. #The clock will soon strike. #The flags are gaily fluttering. #Everybody was busily working. #I have been reading aloud. #Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. #The band is marching by. #The children have been romping noisily. #John is walking very fast. #My mother smiled very sweetly. #This day has passed very quickly. #We should eat more slowly. #A very hard rain is falling. #You have come too soon. #I have worked enough. #A very heavy snow has fallen. #The old gentleman bowed most politely. #Those little foreigners speak very correctly. #The poor old man limped along painfully. #You must write more neatly. #We started too late. #She answered most graciously. #The Man-in-the-Moon came down too soon. #The lady comes here quite frequently. #Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. #Jane's brother has gone away. #Henry's dog is lost. #The little girl's doll is broken. #Columbus' ships sailed away. #Alice's eyes sparkled brightly. #I usually sleep soundly. #My friends will come later. #The Indian's canoe glided away. #Peter Pan's voice rang out gaily. #Away sped Paul Revere's horse. #Finally the last guest departed. #My cousin reads well. #The children ran after Jack. #I can play after school. #The Pilgrims landed at Plymouth. #I have been waiting for you. #We all went to the park. #The cow jumped over the moon. #The campers sat around the fire. #A little girl with curls sat near me. #The train starts from St Louis at noon. #The child waited at the door for her father. #Seven little sisters were walking in a row. #The snow melts rapidly in the warm sun shine. #In autumn the leaves fall from the trees. #Yesterday the best girl in the class missed in spelling. #Some beautiful roses are blooming in our garden. #Everywhere fluttered gay American flags. #Violets grow beside the brook. #Suddenly my friend was standing beside me. #My uncle often goes to London on business. #A cheerful fire was blazing on the hearth. #They are coming behind us. #The little girl was playing with her kitten. #The dog ran after the ball. #In the woods stood a pretty little pine tree. #I am going to the country with my mother. #The whole family went abroad for the summer. #We often rest here under the trees. #Beside the road sat a poor old man. #Were you born in St Louis? #Can your brother dance well? #Did the postman ring? #Is your sister coming for you? #Can you come tomorrow? #Have the neighbours gone away for the winter? #Have you been writing at my desk? #Does the robin sing in the rain? #Are you going with us to the concert? #Have you ever travelled in Spain? #Three black crows sat on a tree. #Sadly he turned away without a word. #We sailed down the river for several miles. #Everybody knows about Lincoln. #On a Sunny morning in June we started for the mountains. #Then the unhappy little pine tree slept again soundly. #The leaves on the trees rustled in the wind. #We went along the country road for many miles. #Our dog always barks at strangers. #Several fine rugs lay on the floor. #The boy ran fast along the street. #Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. #The child grieved for her kitten. #Against the wall stood a ladder. #An old man with an umbrella stood beside the fence. #He talked with my father for ten minutes. #The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. #The automobile was parked near the corner. #The great lion roared savagely. #I sat alone in the back seat. #The boys are playing in the lot. #On Monday I go to dancing school. #A robin was hopping about in our yard. #The children in Holland often skate to school. #Great black clouds have gathered in the sky. #Our friends from New York will start for home tomorrow. #The flag of our country floats above us. #Cinderella's fairy godmother sat beside the hearth. #Instantly the pumpkin was changed into a splendid coach. #Cinderella danced happily at the ball until midnight. #The mouse ran up the clock. #The little house stood by the bridge, across the river. #The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. #Jack-the-Giant-Killer climbed to the very top of the bean-stalk. #Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the May-pole. #The saucy squirrel scampered away to his home in the hollow oak. #Have your mother's friends come from the country? #Hiawatha's canoe floated on the water like a yellow leaf in autumn. #High waves were dashing over the deck of our ship. #The little brook sang softly. #Brave Robin Hood laughed aloud. #Again the great bell tolled. #Forward marched that gallant company. #Sometimes the leaves whisper together. #Up started the frightened deer. #The mighty river rolled silently onward. #The bright stranger then quickly departed. #The children's merry laughter rang out everywhere. #The two strange guests soon went away. #Instantly the boys' shouts ceased. #Once the old woman looked cautiously around. #Great black clouds have gathered. #Little Puck was laughing slyly. #I have been sitting here alone. #Slowly a thick white mist was arising. #The two old comrades were talking together earnestly. #The little prince's horse had been carefully trained. #The mermaids were singing sweetly. #Bravely the wounded soldier struggled on. #Forth marched the mighty army. #Surely you will come to our picnic. #The child's health is steadily improving. #The odour of roses was wafted towards us. #This box of tea was sent from Japan. #Little Cinderella's proud sisters laughed very scornfully. #You read too fast. #The old soldier's horse neighed impatiently. #Too many unkind words are spoken thoughtlessly. #So merrily passed the day. #They always start too late. #Some very rare plants grow here. #The deep blue heavens smiled again. #A most interesting old gentleman was talking. #The little pine-tree's leaves were changed to gold. #We will walk to school with you. #Crowds of people were looking on with delight. #A vase of beautiful flowers stood on the window sill. #The girl at the end of the line stood still. #Without fear he plunged into the water. #Gay flags were waving from every window in the village. #Above my head hung great clusters of wild roses. #Rip's dog walked along slowly after him. #Above us floated a soft white cloud. #With a loud crash the great tree fell. #Before dawn the little birds were twittering sleepily. #Along the beach flits the little sandpiper. #The peak of the mountain towers above the cloud. #Great fields of snow glowed brightly at sunset. #The soldier's sword hangs at his side. #The river flows down to the sea. #The cattle were grazing peacefully in the meadow. #The little brook babbles noisily along. #Then up spoke brave Horatius. #The cover of the box fell to the floor. #The first boy in the line stopped at the door. #Loud shouted the merry men in the forest. #Suddenly the robber's band appeared on every side. #The ivy grows on the ruined wall. #The horn of the hunter is heard on the hill. #The voice of the captain was heard above the storm. #The little toy dog is covered with dust. #Instantly he plunged into the water. #On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. #A goat with her kids wandered through the forest. #During our residence in London we often walked in Hyde Park. #With a cry of joy I ran to the door. #The light smoke was curling up from every chimney in the village. #Where are you going now? #When was America discovered? #When did the Indians live here? #How was the baby hurt? #Why are you laughing? #How fast does the car go? #How often did you recite? #How high does the tide rise? #When will you ride with us in our new car? #When will your guests from Boston arrive? #Near the mouth of the Mississippi, the river turns sharply towards the East. #Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. #Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. #Swiftly over the dark waters sailed the three little vessels. #The noisy crowd had rolled together like a summer cloud. #A storm swept over the land. #The men at the oars fought bravely against the storm. #The great Zeppelin sailed majestically over the city. #How prettily the long grasses wave in the wind! #The light from the windows shone across the gravel path. #The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. #The reed swayed on its slender stem in the morning breeze. #Two little woodpeckers were tapping at the door of the squirrel's house. #The sun's rays slowly fade from the western sky. #The lid of the teapot fell to the floor with a loud crash. #The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. #Have the first two examples in this lesson been corrected? #Why are you sitting here alone in the dark? #The tops of the trees were waving gently in the summer wind. #The broad river spread out without a ripple on its surface. #On the very top of the Christmas tree glittered a splendid star. #On one branch of the tree were hanging nets of coloured paper. #This lovely New England stream is sheltered by thick woods. #Above the clouds towered the lofty peak of the mountain. #The summer night fell like a perfumed curtain across the valley. #Has the grass on this slope been recently cut? #From the pool below the terraces came the bell-like clang of the frogs. #Near the margin of the lake grew lovely blue iris, with their long slender leaves. #Great flocks of wild geese were flying toward the north. #The trees in apple orchards with fruit are bending down. #The figure glided from the shadow of the wall. #The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. #Between the two cottages extended a hedge of lilacs. #The rays of the great search-light reached far out to sea. #The warm south wind, heavy with the perfume of blossoms, came through my window. #Robin Hood went to the shooting-match in the disguise of an old beggar. #The saucy squirrel scampered away to his home in the hollow Oak. #All sorts of strange articles were arranged on the shelves. #The spool of thread rolled across the floor. #A box of growing plants stood in the Window. #Bits of straw were whirled about by the wind. #A little bit of common glass sometimes glitters like a diamond. #A quilt of bright patchwork lay across the foot of the bed. #Over the mantel hung a picture of a knight in full armour. Category:Kihā́mmic